Woman's Intuition
by KSUnsungHero
Summary: Sometimes you just get a feeling.


Woman's Intuition  
  


  
  
Ya' know, they say women got this thing. This women's intuition. I didn't really buy into it, until now. It's like they got some knowledge of the universe or somethin' that tells them what's gonna' happen. I wish I had that. I don't wanna' be a woman. I mean, prancin' around in those shoes and puttin' all that crap on just to go mow the lawn or somethin', I mean, who are they kiddin'? Guys don't care about that kinda thing, well not really. So, like, this intuition thing would come in kinda' handy. Especially for cops. That's why I'm glad I got Faith for a partner. Sure, I give her a hard time, but ya' know what? Deep down, I think she's alright. She's gotten me out of trouble more than a few times, and it doesn't even phase her. If I told her that, she'd get all soft on me. I don't know how to react to that, ya' know? We're not supposed to be that way. You let your guard down for even one minute and you're in trouble.   
  
No matter what, though, Faith has always had my back. Sure, there was that one time. That was strictly my fault. We've gotten past that point in our lives, and I know she had her reasons for not telling me sooner. I'm cool with it. If I had her instincts, I woulda' known about it and she wouldn't have had to tell me. Time and time again, she's come through for me personally and in our job. Tonight was one of those times. I'm not gettin' all mushy or nothin'. Nah, not me. Just statin' the facts, ma'am. I'm just glad she's okay. I wonder if she knew when the shift started that the day would end this way.   
  
  
4:05 p.m.  
"Ya know, I got a really bad feeling about this." She always has these weird feelings. It's like she's psychic' or somethin'. I guess it's all this time she spends out on the beat and the street time she's seen. I don't know. Maybe she's just lettin' off steam.   
"What for? We've barely been on an hour and you already got a feelin'? What's the matter with you, Yokas? Why can't you just come to work and have a normal day like most people?" Honestly, I don't mind hearin' her stories or her feelings. It's better than not having a partner. We've been partners so long it's like we're our own team.   
  
I saw this movie one time about Pistol Pete. See, this kid was good. He was playin' like the big boys even as a kid. And you shoulda' seen him dribble. Like nothin' I ever seen before. So, he's shootin' around and goes down the court and all the sudden he passes the ball around his back and there's noone there. You'd think he was showin' off or tryin' to be cocky. Nope. He was just that good. The guy just wasn't where he shoulda' been. Like he was too slow or somethin'. It's stuff like that that makes you a good cop. Teamwork. Runnin' down an alley to catch some jag-off and knowin' when you come out your partner will be there already. We don't even have to say anything, we just know where to be for the pass.   
  
That's why I like having Faith for a partner. She's a good cop. One of the best, if you ask me. I could listen to her all day if it means at the end of that day, everyday, she'd be there. She's funny, too. The way she gets all animated when talkin' like it's gonna' further her story. Like in the end it'll be that much better 'cause she did somethin' to make it look or sound appealing. Or, the way she looks when she gets angry at me for not listenin' to her. She's gettin' that look now, and ya know', it always makes me feel guilty. I don't listen to her as much as I should. Someday I might miss out of somethin' real valuable and I'll never get that back. Like she'll say somethin' real inspirin' or like real deep and everyone in the room will raise their eyebrows and nod. I'll be the one standin' there wonderin' what just happened. Well, maybe I should start listening now. Who knows? Maybe I'll learn somethin'.   
  
"So, do you think somethin's gonna' happen'?" She's getting less irritated. I think she knows I'm serious now and I'm really listening.   
"I don't know. I can't explain it. I had a friend in school who was like that. She got this feelin' one day that somethin' bad was going to happen. She persuaded her parents to let her stay home. Well, later that day in fifth period, after lunch, her ex-boyfriend came into school lookin' for her. Turns out he had a piece in his bookbag and was lookin' to get back at her for bailin' on him when he thought they had a good thing goin'. Always go with your gut instinct. That's what she told me. That's why I think even if you don't believe me like you're pretendin' to now, you should still keep your head up."   
I figured she was onto me, but I tried at least. "Sorry, I just don't believe all that stuff. Either way, you're free to believe whatever your little heart desires." I can tell she's worried. After what her friend went through, there's not a doubt in my mind she's scared of somethin'.   
  
7:21 p.m.  
"Five-five David to Central. Requesting permission to break for sixty." Finally, a break. We've been walkin' around for hours without a break. It wasn't that bad outside, but the point is we're outside. Not inside the squad. If I'd known we were gonna' be outside I would have worn my other pair of shoes. They're already broke in and callin' my name. We hadn't planned on foot patrol. Lieu wanted us to fill in for a couple of cops who had the weekend off. Turns out they got married without anyone knowin' and now they're short an officer 'cause they're on their honeymoon and can't be partnered anyway. I just hope this doesn't go on too long. I wanna' curl up in the soft seats of a cruiser and chill somewhere.   
  
"Finally! My feet are killin' me! You haven't done anything lately to piss off Lieu. I had forgotten what it was like to be doin' this." She had a point. Last time we did this I got us into doin' foot patrol. This time wasn't my fault. At least the day had one good point. I'll be a gentleman and open the door for her. This gets me a look like I got two heads.   
"Bosco, you know, I think I could count the times you've done that for me on one hand. Thank you. Please tell your mother that as well. I'm sure she'd like to know her son is blowin' the dust off of somethin' she taught him way back when."   
"Very funny, Yokas. I can be a gentleman when I want to. I just never want to is all." She laughs at that and tears form in her eyes. Well, I'm glad I can offer some entertainment while we're waiting in line.   
  
8:36 p.m.  
"Mm..that was so good. I forgot what a good sandwich tasted like. My ma' used to make this meatball sub sandwich. To die for!"   
"You can bring me one if ya' like. Beats the one I just ate. Was that turkey or ham? After a couple of bites I couldn't tell the difference. I just know it wasn't worth the 3.50 I paid for it."   
  
She always complains about that place. I had forgotten until now. I need to make a mental note to not come back. I think she was bein' polite because she knows I love a good Italian sandwich and this is the only place in town that can make 'em right. Regardless, next time she chooses. It's only fair.   
  
"Hey, mind if we stop by my place? I need to change my shoes. These aren't fit for walkin' around all night." She doesn't seem to care. My place isn't far away and I think she could use a change of scenery. After a while, every street looks the same.   
"I'll be right back." She nods and I quickly head up the stairs. I always wonder if somethin' will happen while I have my back turned. In that one split second that I'm not lookin'. Maybe she's rubbin' off on me. Or, maybe I'm getting to the point where I've seen enough to know what can happen.   
"Okay, thanks. No calls while I was gone huh?" She shakes her head, confirming. It's going to be a long night if we don't have anything to respond to. That's okay by me, though. A calm night is a good night. There was a time I didn't believe that were the case, but things change when you've been on the job for a while. You quit wishing for excitement and start bein' thankful that the only calls you get some nights are car thefts and traffic violations. Yes, this is a good night.   
  
9:15 p.m.   
I'm glad this day is almost over. Well, an hour and a half or so but close enough. In a while we can head back to the station and do our beloved paperwork and have this day behind us. I know I should pay more attention to the beat, but it's slow times like this that I let my mind wonder. It's usually stuff like what I'm gonna' to have to eat when I get home. Sometimes it's about who's name I'm gonna' open my little black book to and give a call just for the heck of it. I know I need to settle down. I'm not gettin' any younger, but then again, I'm not gettin' any older, either. I wonder how she does it. She just turns it on and off so easily. She goes from bein' a cop to bein' a wife and a mom, just like that. I wonder if I'll ever have what she has.   
  
"Faith, what's it like? Ya' know, married life. How is it?" She peers at me and the streetlight shows me she's taking me seriously. She thinks a minute before speaking.   
"Well, it's nice. Sometimes, I think I must be the luckiest person in the world. On a bad day here I can come home to the most perfect day. I walk down the hall and I smell this wonderful scent. I walk up to the door and realize it's coming from my apartment. I put the key in the lock and before I can turn it the door opens. Fred is standin' there to take my coat. He doesn't ask about my day. He just ushers me into the kitchen and on the table are two candles, a bottle of wine, and the most delicious bowl of spaghetti you've ever tasted. When we get done eating, he puts the dishes into the sink and we go to bed. That's the best part. It's when you go to bed and you stare into someone's eyes and you know you're meant to be there. At that given time, nothing in the world matters. In the morning, I wake up and I get to see two of the most beautiful kids on the planet. And ya' know what? They hug me before they leave. They're older, but they're still my babies. And my babies still think it's cool to hug their boring old mom. Fred leaves for work as the kids leave for school and I'm alone. But that's okay, because I know I can come home again to my family and know I am the luckiest woman in the world."   
  
I must say I'm speechless. I didn't know she valued her family that much. Why shouldn't she? She's got a good husband, great kids, and she's the perfect person. She deserves all of these things. Secretly, I hope for myself all the things she speaks of about what she has already.   
"Good for you. You deserve it, partner." She sighs, smiles, and then and there I know just how lucky I am to have her in my life. I wonder if she knows how much she completes me. She is my Fred, my Charlie, and my Emily.   
  
10:36 p.m.  
"Ready to head back, Bosco? We're only a few minutes from the station. Bein' that we didn't have many calls today, we might actually get done on time. How's that for a rarity?" She's right about that. I can't remember the last time we didn't spend an hour or so extra doing paperwork. It'll be nice to slip into bed at a decent hour. I see Faith has a different demeanor. She's biting at the corner of her lip. I've seen that look before. She's worried about something. It makes me think maybe I should be too.   
"Bosco, let's hurry up, okay?" I know she's gettin' that feeling again, and it actually creeps me out a little. After the story I heard earlier, I wouldn't rule anything out. I wouldn't admit that, though.   
"Okay, let's cut across 190th and we'll be there in a minute or so. She's relieved, but not much. She has every right to be scared. Something is about to happen, and from the corner of my eye I realize she knows it too.   
  
10:37 p.m.   
I don't know why I didn't jump out of the way. When somethin' like that happens, you don't have time to think or do anything for that matter. It's not like the movies where it happens in slow motion and you're able to somehow jump out of the way of a speeding car. I wish it were the case, but it isn't. That's why I'm sitting down here on the ground, trying to remember what I'm doing here. Then I remember. This is New York City, and you'd think people would know how to yield to pedestrians. Too much to ask for, now that I think about it. The driver of the car thought he could get away with hitting two police officers. They are sorely mistaken. As I look around, wondering if I am okay enough to stand, I hear footsteps and realize there are several police officers running towards the intersection. What I didn't notice was the fact that we were directly across the street from the five-five. As the car speeds off, I think how fortunate I am to have been hit near the precinct. Of all places, this would be the best, short of the hospital. I know that a number of people took down the plate and/or description. Am I worried about catching this person? Not at all. When the driver is caught I am most certain there will be hell to pay for hitting two police officers and speeding away.   
  
I focus my attention back to the problem at hand. I've been hit by a car. Not just me, my partner too. I instantly regret not thinking about her sooner. I don't know why I didn't, but I'm fully aware I should be now. I notice she is alert and awake and grimacing. Without thought to my own possible injuries, I stand up and go over to her. As I'm walking, I feel a hand on my right arm, guiding me. A number of officers are here to assist and I can hear sirens in the background. Ambulances, no doubt. With the help of the officer, I make my way over to my downed partner. Faith is sitting up, cradling her left arm close to her body. She looks dazed and I'm worried about possible head injuries. There are other officers around her, trying to assist in any way they can. One of them has thoughtfully brought a blanket to cover her up with. I hadn't even realized she was shaking uncontrollably, most likely from shock. Seeing she is being taken care of, I catalog my body, looking for any harm. I don't feel any discomfort in my legs or arms, although my wrist is a little sore. I must have landed on it or twisted it. If it were broken, I'm sure I would be feeling more pain from it. I'll live. I got off lucky.   
  
10:45 p.m.   
They're loading Faith in the back of the ambulance. She most likely has a slight concussion, broken arm, and some scrapes and bruises. Doc and Carlos want me to get checked out. I figure it wouldn't be a bad idea. I want to stay with Faith.   
"Hey partner, some night huh? I'd hate to be the driver of that car. You know, half of the five-five is probably out looking for that car." She grins, trying to make me feel better. We've been partners for so long, and she can always tell when I'm worried about something or someone. Right now I'm worried about her. Tonight we came close to being seriously injured. All night she'd been afraid something was going to happen. Not really afraid, just concerned. Faith Yokas doesn't do scared. I realize I'm holding onto her hand, my little gesture to reassure her that everything will be okay. I let go of it so they can pull the gurney out and start to wheel it through the bay doors. I stay nearby, feeling my presence is needed.   
  
They start to check her over, as officers start to arrive outside in the lobby to see how we're doing. I didn't know there was that many people who I didn't piss off. I'll have to remember to thank them later, and apologize for any future wrongdoing I might be involved in. Sometimes, I just can't help myself. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and turn around to see a nurse. She must know I may need medical assistance, because she guides me into a room adjacent to the one Faith is in. I sit up on the bed as more nurses and a few doctors examine me for any injuries I may not have noticed. I can't take my eyes off of the other room. The staff is talking to me, but I can't hear exactly what they're saying. They must know they won't get a response, so they continue in silence. As they finish up, I am broken from my reverie, enough to learn that I am just banged up. They wrap my wrist with a bandage and leave me alone. I guess they knew I wouldn't be leaving.   
  
11:06 p.m.  
Well, it's been six minutes since our shift ended. I wish I could say it ended without any action. It went out not with a bang, but with screeching tires and a thud as we both hit the pavement. I heard they caught the person who hit us. It was a guy. Somehow I knew all along. If it were a woman, she would have known what was going to happen and would have avoided the situation all together. So, yeah, it makes sense it was a guy. I guess this whole thing has opened my eyes to the fact that women are different from men. Aside from the obvious reasons, they have feelings. Gut instincts, innate feelings that lead them to almost know what will happen. That's what Faith was showing me all night. During our whole shift, it was like she knew somethin' wasn't right. Maybe I should have listened more carefully to her words and looked more closely at her actions. If I had, I would have seen the urgency in her strides as we crossed the street tonight. I would have noticed she was quickening her pace. In the ambulance and in the ER, I never fully understood the complexity of the situation. Then it donned on me what happened.   
  
Right before we got hit, she hurried me along across the street. I realize now that she saved our lives. It's a feeling I'll never be able to explain, to face such a conclusion. I can't explain how, but she just knew. She saved us again.   
She'll be staying here overnight for observation. She's sleeping, but when she wakes up I'll thank her for, once again, pulling my butt out of trouble. It's becoming an all too common occurrence. I wonder if she knows how lucky I feel to have her in my life. I get the feeling she already knows. Call it woman's intuition.   
  



End file.
